Sailor Otaku
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Konata es una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia... o mejor dicho, actúa bajo el papel de una sailor scout que lucha por los eroges y el manga ¡Sailor Otaku y sus amigas entrarán en acción! Oneshot


**Advertencia:** No diré de dónde, pero esta ocurrencia aparece en mi mente a raíz de un OS que había leído anteriormente, y pensé que podría adaptarlo a este crossover. Saludos a los fans de lado y lado :)

 **Sailor Otaku**

-¡Alto ahí!- unos chicos que arreglaban el teatro de la preparatoria se sorprenden al escuchar aquellos gritos provenientes de la tarima, y entonces aparece una chica vestida de Sailor Scout, pero su rostro aún no estaba a la luz a causa de unas cortinas que la tapaban- ¡No permitiré que villanos como ustedes anden por ahí cometiendo fechorías, no mientras yo esté aquí! ¡Soy una sailor scout que lucha por los eroges y los mangas!- la sailor misteriosa avanza con un salto, revelando la cara de Konata Izumi usando un cosplay de Sailor Neptune- ¡Soy Sailor Otaku!

-¡Y-yo también estoy aquí p-para defender a los inocentes del mal!- aparece Tsukasa con la cara completamente roja y temblando bastante por lo avergonzada que se sentía. Tsukasa llevaba el cosplay de Sailor Mercury- ¡Soy una sailor scout que lucha por los gatitos y las almohadas! ¡Soy Sailor Twin!

-¡Y yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el estudio y por librarme de las citas al dentista!- aparece Miyuki con el cosplay de Sailor Jupiter. Cabe decir que Miyuki estaba igual de roja que Tsukasa, pero en contraste lograba manejar mejor su vergüenza en su presentación- ¡Soy Sailor Moe! ¿De verdad me tengo que llamar así, Konata-san!

-Desde luego, Miyuki-san.

-¡Y AHORA ES MI TURNO!- llega Misao gritando como si ella misma no se oyera, y estaba con el cosplay de Sailor Saturn- ¡Soy una sailor scout que lucha por ganarle a la enana y saltarme la clase de matemáticas! ¡Soy Sailor Fang! Un momento... ¿Porqué me tengo que llamar así enana?

-Pues te debes llamar así por tu colmillo- responde Konata con simpleza, como si respondiera cuánto era dos mas dos-. No esperarás que te pusiera otro nombre de sailor, ¿o me equivoco, colmillo-chan?

-¡Un día de estos verás lo duro que muerde mi colmillo, enanita!

-¿Ahora sí puedo salir? Me da más vergüenza estar así mientras más nos tardamos- se asoma Ayano cubriendo el cosplay que llevaba. Konata y Misao asienten y Ayano suspira antes de empezar- Bueno... ¡Y yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por la amistad y la amabilidad! ¡Soy Sailor Partner!- al mostrarse finalmente, resulta que Ayano llevaba el cosplay de Sailor Mars.

-¡Y yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por los Maid Cafés y el english!- toma su turno Patricia Martin usando el traje alusivo a Sailor Uranus- ¡Soy Sailor Blonde!

-¡Y... y yo soy...- todo los presentes reconocen la voz de Yutaka Kobayakawa, la prima de Konata, pero aún no salía de la cortina que cubre a las que aún faltan por presentarse- Yo soy... ¡Atchú! ¡Soy una sailor scout que lucha por la salud y la ternura!- Yutaka casi se resbala al aparecer, pero Miyuki y Konata logran sostenerla. Llevaba el cosplay correspondiente a Sailor Chibimoon- ¡Soy Sailor Loli! ¿Enserio me debo llamar así, onee-chan?

-Y yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la bondad- dice Minami con voz más baja que las demás, mucho menos gestual pero sí algo sonrojada. Su cosplay era el de Sailor Venus, nadie entiende porqué a primera vista-. Soy Sailor Prince... ¿Enserio Sailor Prince?

-Eso no lo decidí yo- se lava las manos Konata sin borrar su sonrisa gatuna-. Habla con Hiyori-chan si crees que ese nombre tiene algo de malo.

Minami no dice nada más, sólo toma su lugar junto con Yutaka, y en cuestión de dos segundos ambas se sonrojan al pensar que la otra se veía muy bien.

-¡Ahora sí vengo yo!- salta Hiyori con el cosplay de Sailor Pluto, incluyendo el báculo- ¡Soy una scout que lucha por el doujin y el yur... digo la calidad en los dibujos! ¡Soy Sailor Glass!

Sólo faltaba la última de las sailor paródicas, pero no hace acto de presencia. Konata se extraña y revisa tras las cortinas para ver si la última chica estaba lista.

-¿Todavía no sales, Kagamin?

- _¡Este acto es muy vergonzoso, y más aún lo es este traje!_ \- sí, la última chica era Kagami Hiiragi, la hermana gemela de Tsukasa, así como la mejor amiga de Konata, en una extraña relación de amistad parecida a la de Salor Moon y Sailor Mars.

-Vamos, que nadie se va a burlar de ti, Kagamin...

- _¡Ya te dije que no!_ \- a las demás chicas les sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Sal ya. Te prometo que si sales te compró una provisión vitalicia de pockys.

- _¡Olvídalo! No pienso aceptar tus sobornos esta vez, tonta_.

-Bueno...- Konata parece que desiste y muchos asistentes parecen desilusionados- Supongo que nuestra obra teatral no saldrá bien, a menos que... ¡Ya sé!- Konata amplía aún más su sonrisa al encontrar la solución al dilema que estaba pasando- ¡Por favor sal de ahí, o de lo contrario estaré todo el semestre llamándote Kagami-sama!- algunos chicos se ríen, e incluso Patricia y Misao también lo hacen.

-¡De acuerdo, pero no quiero que me llames así, y menos delante de tanta gente!- empiezan a sonar aplausos al salir Kagami vestida de Sailor Moon, y por supuesto tenía incluidas sus acostumbradas coletas- ¡Y yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el esfuerzo y la actitud! ¡Soy...- Kagami se sonroja incluso más de lo que lo habían hecho su gemela y Miyuki, pero disimulaba poniendo cara de enojo- soy Sailor Tsundere! Ya verás después de que esto termine, Konata.

-¡Sailor Otaku te castigará en el nombre- Konata hacía todo el movimiento de manos propio de Sailor Moon para cerrar con broche de oro el ensayo- de los mangas!

El lugar entero estalla en aplausos y vítores. Yutaka estaba muy feliz de ver el éxito de su ensayo teatral y casi salta a abrazar a Minami, escena que Hiyori no desaprovechó para sacar su cuaderno de dibujo.

Más atrás, entre los espectadores, se hallaban Usagi, Ami, Minako y Makoto viendo desde el principio aquella función. Usagi fue por mucho la que más disfrutó la demostración, pero las demás también encontraron un rato ameno con ello.

-Esas chicas son muy divertidas- opina la princesa con una gran sonrisa.

-Escuché que todas ellas vienen de la preparatoria de Ryoo y que son realmente muy talentosas a pesar de lo diferentes que son- puntualiza Ami.

-¿Porqué la chica que no hace gestos es la que hace el papel de Sailor Venus?- toma palabra Minako algo extrañada.

-Yo creo que quienes calzan mejor el papel son Konata, Patricia, Kagami y Yutaka- opina Makoto bastante observadora-. Sus parecidos con Michiru, Haruka, Usagi-chan y Chibiusa son impresionantes en comparación con el resto de las chicas.

Las verdaderas sailor scouts tenían sus propias actividades a realizar, mientras que las Lucky Stars continuaban con su ensayo, obviamente enfrentando la vergüenza y el enojo de Kagami.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué tal quedó? Si no les gusta, pueden ir al siguiente fanfic o crossover y seguir leyendo XD, pero si la respuesta es positiva, bien agradecería comentarios sobre lo que les pareció. He notado que este es el segundo crossover Sailor Moon & Lucky Star y apenas el primero el español, por lo que espero algún día subir algo de esta temática nuevamente, pero por ahora no :/

Hasta otra


End file.
